Diary Tales
by Justmeforever
Summary: Lorelai is keeping a diary. It's the day of the test run and she's excited as hell becuase a very good friend is going to be there right in her... 4Parter LL all the way. COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Dear Diary,

Hi! I'm Lorelai. I'm 35 and live in a small town called Stars Hollow. I know it might seem a little weird that I keep a diary at that age, but I have no one to talk to at the moment, so i figured a diary would probably be a good choice. Anyways, I live in a big house. My daughter, Rory, used to live there but now that she goes to Yale she only comes once in a while. She's 19 by the way. Sookie and I run a small inn. Sokkie's my best friend and the most amazing chef in the world. She's married to Jackson and has a son called Davey.

Let me tell you something about Stars Hollow. It's a small beautiful town with a lot of crazy inhabitants and nutty stores, but I love living here and I can't imagine being somewhere else.

So now something about myself. I grew up in Hartford, wich is about half an hour from Stars Hollow. When I was 16 I got myself knocked up and fled from my annoying parents, Richard and Emily Gilmore. I landed in Stars Hollow and started working as a maid at the Independence Inn. I worked very hard and as the years went by I found myself running the place.

That about my past now let's move on to my love life. Christopher Hayden, Rory's father was my first real boyfriend, I guess I will always love him but I think we don't really fit together. After that I started a relatioship with Max Medina, Rory's English professoer. We got very close and we even got engaged, but on the day of our wedding I fled because I realized that I don't love him. The time went by and I dated no one, but then I met Jason Stiles, my father's business partner, who turned out to be a jerk so we broke up. Now, I'm single and I definetely hate it.

Today's the test run of our inn and I'm nervous like hell, but I can tell it's not just because of the test. But let's start at the beginning.

My best male friend is Luke Danes, the local diner guy. We've known eachother for 8 years and we're very close. I know that I can tell him everything that bothers me and so can he. I prefer calling his diner my second home and he has the best coffee in town, wich is very important to me and my daughter because we're caffeine addicts. A lot of people in town think that Luke and I are made for eachother, but really we're just friend, I think. The thing is, that I lately found out that I like him more than a friend. I don't know why, but recently I realized that he was awfully sexy. I mean the strong biceps and the ,muscular chest. Wow, I couldn't stop staring at him. Something's changed and that's why I'm so excited.

Rory's not coming to the test run, because she's very busy. We're inviting all our friends and Sookie even invited Jackson's brother so there is no room for me left. I'm not sure yet where to sleep, but I have some options. There's Taylor, but Taylor eww. There's Miss Patty, but I'm sure she'll ask a guy from the staff to give her some company. And... There's also Luke. I'm kind of liking the idea of sharing a double bed with Luke.

I'll better get going, the doors are going to come soon.

* * *

Hope you like it, I know it's very short but it looked longer when it was written on my notepad.

**_ Please review!_**


	2. 2 Chapter

* * *

Dear Diary, (later that day) 

You wanna hear the bad or the good news first?

Well the good news is that, the test run turned out to be a blast for everyone. Everyone is settled, everyone has there doors it's just perfect and I'm really looking forward to opening this place, I know it's been a drean for my whole life but still it seems that running your own inn is fabulous and you experience something new every minute. Frankly, I never thought that i was going to be able to make it, have my own inn with my best friend but now, everything's just perfect.

Rory called and asked how everything was going and she told me about her date with some guy from Yale, she met lately. She was all lovey dovey and I am kinda happy for her but I think I'm also a little jealous. I mean she's always the lucky one, having the guys just right infront of her and I always have to look for them all over the world. Sometimes I've thought about using the internet to meet some guys, but it didn't really work out because i just found some stupid porn sites.

Anyway, the bad news. No it's really risible. Luke hasn't arrived yet and I'm really concerned that he's not going to be able to make it. I'm practically freaking out. I asked Sookie about four times if she had seen him around and she's really happy that I finally admit my feelings. Is it really that obvoious?

I guess he would've called if he wasn't able to come. I hope he would. Maybe I've scared him with my passes that I made at him lately. I really hope I didn't. Damn I did scare him off. I guess he had just some errands to run.

Babbette and Patty asked me why i was being so antsy today and I babbled some dumb excuse, because I didn't want them to gossip all over town again. I know they are really interested in Luke's and my relationship. Well, they think we would be the worlds cutest couple and we're just meant to be.

Well I imagined us being a couple sometimes and I even had a dream about us being married and me being pregnant with twins. Okay short summary of the dream: I'm asleep and i suddenly hear about 18 alarm clocks go off . I get up and go down in the kitchen and there's Luke making me breakfast and then he wants to leave for work, kisses me good bye and talks to my stomach. I have to admit that I was really turned on when I tought about this dream and i felt his soft lips touch mine for a few days wich was great. His mouth had tasted like strawberries with whipped cream and his hand touching my stomach sent me a shiver down my spine.

I know it all sounds ridiculous but it might've been the best dream I ever had. I even told him about it, but back then he was with Nicole, which is by the way his ex wife I'll tell you more about it later on, and I think he didn't really care what I was babbling about and he didn't even comment on it. Can you imagine Luke not commenting on something?

About his marriage yeah well. He went on some ridiculous seven country cruise with Nicole Leahy, Taylor's laywer where he got engaged, married and seperated. Very weird I know but I think Luke wasn't ready to commit back then. After a few weeks they got back together again and everything was even weirder then before. Well then they seperated again and now he's single for a few weeks I guess, well I don't know for sure.

So gotta go someone's at the door.

* * *

_**Please review!**_

It's not that short anymore. YES oh YES.


	3. Chapter

Dear Diary,

Last night was just hilarious. Luke finally arrived at 7 pm.

The fist great thing was that he brought me beautiful flowers, I was so happy to finally see him and I started stuttering.

Then we had dinner, not alone unfortunately, along with Babette and Morey however it was very romantic.

After that I was busy with some organization stuff so I had no time for Luke. I got tired after some time so I went up to our room. I went in there and saw Luke lying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

We had a cute little conversation:

"Hey", I said " am I interrupting?"

"No not at all. I was just bored so I got up here... Do you want me to go? I mean I can go sleep in Taylor's room if you want."

" No please stay... I mean you don't have to go unless you want to... you know or I could go if you want me to." I babbled.

""No, please stay!" he begged.

"Ok! So.." I said at the loss of words.

"So... Do you want to sleep on this side of the bed?" he asked and shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't care I can sleep everywhere. So I probably should go change. I'm kinda tired."

I headed to the bathroom to put on my sexiest nightgown and I even put on some make up, God knows why, but I did it. After I calmed myself down a bit I went back, where I found Luke lying in bed. I laid down and turned off the light.

I felt his warm breath in my neck and it was sending a down my spine. 'Now' I thought 'tell him'

"Luke" I started.

"Uh huh"

"I think I need to tell you something."

"Go ahead" I turned around and looked right into his icy blue eyes.

"We've known eachother now for eight years, right? I think I... " I was interrupted by his finger on my lips. He even shushed me. Can you believe Luke shushing me.

My lips burned and my heart raced. I wanted him to kiss me.

"I think I know what you wanted to say and I want you to know that I feel that way too. Actually I have felt that way for 8 years now. The first day you walked into the diner I felt it," he said and took the finger off my lips.

"Really?"

"Yeah really!"

"Good", I said relieved.

"Yeah good"

"What now?" I said breaking the awkward silence.

"I don't know." He came a little closer to me just two inches away from my burning lips.

"I'm really tired now." I said.

"Me too!"

"So I guess we should sleep."

"Yeah we should do that"

"Okay. So good night!"

"Good Night" he said and leaned closer to me again.

"Sweet dreams" I said coming closer to his lips.

"You too" he slowly closed the gap betwenn us and pressed his soft lips on mine. They tasted like whipped cream and strawberries like in my dream.

Suddenly i felt his tongue on my bottom lip begging for entrance. I opened my mouth and his tongue slowly slid in.

The kiss was possible the greatest kiss I ever shared with someone so soft, so tender. After some time we tore apart panting heavily.

"Wow!" I blurted out. "That was.. great! I never thought of you being such a great kisser Luke Danes, I guess you had a lot of practice."

"Well it was all a god given talent," he said witha a big grin.

"So good night now!" I said and with another small kiss I turned around.

"Night"

I felt his hands slip around my waist and witha big smile spreat on my face I fell asleep.

20 minutes ago i woke up in Luke's arms and our bodies pressed together. I'm so incredibly happy, to finally have him. He's still asleep and I don't want to wake him. I'm so damn happy.

See ya.

Ps: Guess who was nocking on my door yesterday. Kirk! He thought I was Lulu and he started kissing me. Ewww.

* * *

_**Please review! **_

I'm sorry it wasn't Luke who knocked on her door but I thought kirk would be the best choice.


	4. Chapter

Dear Diary,

Yesterday Luke and I had a really great time.

Everyone stayed until 3.00 pm so we just spent the afternoon together, but that was just amazing.

Guess what! Luke and I went horse back riding. Can you imagine Luke sitting on a horse? He wasn't that bad actually he was very good. We had a lot of time to talk and I really enjoyed it because we had some stuff to figure out.

"Luke I think we really need to talk about what happend last night." I started not wanting to beat around the bush.

"Yeah I think so too. Honestly I have to say it was pretty fast so I'm not sure if we're ready you know for the next step."

"So what you're saying is that you don't want to be in a relationship with me?" I asked anxious.

"No that's not what I'm saying and you know that I like you very much, I'm just not sure where we are standing right now. Do you want to just forget about the kiss or are we in a relationship or are we friends with benefits?"

"Friends with benefits?" I asked chuckling a little.

"You know friend's who sleep with eachother once in a while, but date other people."

"Well, I honetsly don't want to be friends with benefits, as you call it. I want to be in a relationship, but you know about the ones I was in before and they were all very well let's say short, and I don't know if I want to lose you as my best friend. So I don't know, what do you say?"

"I think that we should just give it a try. I mean if it doesn't work out we can still be friend's right? And I can't imagine us not being a sweet couple.", he said with a big grin on his face.

"I can't either I mean according to Miss Patty and Babette we just belong together." I said laughing.

Suddenly my horse started to gallop. I got so scared that I screamed and all the birds in the trees fled. But my knight in the shiny armor Luke followed the horse and managed to heve me over on his stallion.

I was facing him and my heart was still pounding like crazy from the shock.

"Are you hurt my litlle rodeo lady?" he asked half joking half concerned.

"No I'm fine I'm just shoked." He smiled and we fell in a comfortable silence. We were sitting in a very weird position and I felt my lower body stiffen. I wasn't used to being so close to "him".

"Brrr" Luke said and the horse stopped.

"Thanks for rescuing me." I said sheepishly.

"You're welcome.", he said smiling.

"Did you ever know that you're my hero.." I started singing but was interuppted by Luke's lips on mine. The kiss got very passionate and soon our hands were everywhere.

After some time we tore apart and Luke tightend the strips. After a few minutes we reached the lake. He hopped off and helped megetting down.

We laid in the grass for a bit. But then we went swimming. We didn't bring any swim suites so we went into the lake with all our clothes on. It was so damn romantic, just us two in the middle of the woods making out in the middle of a lake.

He held me in his strong arms and my tongue was exploring every part of his mouth. Suddenly his hands started touching certain parts of my body.

It was so amazing in the woods and Luke was just being Luke always kind not hurting me. It had never felt so good before and everything was just perfect. I hope nobody heard us.

Tonight he's taking me to a restaurant and I'm already so excited I don't even know what to wear.

I called Rory and told her everything about today the lake the horse-back-riding. I left out the salacious aspects but still she was very happy for me.

And guess what I told Sookie too. She was jumping around the kitchen like a buzzed bunny. She squiked and screamed in a high pitched voice. I left the kitchen when she started jugling with the potatoes.

So I think I gotta go.

See ya.

* * *

_**Please Review! **_

So that's the last chapter, but if you like my style today a new story popped in my head and I will put it up as soon as the tests in school are over.


End file.
